Necesitamos una charla
by MerodeaLuna7
Summary: Harry habla con Hermione luego de la batalla, pero luego pasa algo con Ginny en ...¿su habitación? segunda parte UP! contesto reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers 7º libro!!!**

Nada es mío, todo es de la genial y fantástica Rowling!!

**Necesitamos una charla.**

No soportaba más estar en esa habitación. Si, la había extrañado, es cierto, pero ahora que sentía que podía salir y ser libre, más libre que nunca… si tan sólo tuviera su _saeta…_

Y pensar que perdió su escoba la misma noche que a su lechuza… se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Estaba anocheciendo, y Harry se encontraba en su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor antes de volver a Grimmauld place, su ahora nuevo hogar.

Los Weasley habían insistido en que se fuera a vivir con ellos, pero en vista de cómo estaba la situación por las recientes muertes, no quería ser un peso entre tanta desgracia. Hermione se iría con él a su casa unos días antes de ir a Australia a buscar a sus padres para devolverles la memoria de una vez, y él y Ron la acompañarían.

Harry acababa de tomar un largo y refrescante baño, y estaba tumbado en su cama. Él y los demás habían estado durmiendo durante todo el día para tratar de reponer las horas de sueño, y afortunadamente, ni Ron ni él habían tenido pesadillas.

Sin otra cosa que hacer, fue hasta su mochila y sacó el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había dado hace ya mucho tiempo. Miró las fotografías lentamente recordando las muchas veces que estas habían sido un consuelo para él en los momentos de nostalgia.

No supo como, pero de repente se sintió vivo, más vivo que en los últimos meses. Quizás esto se debiera a que al observar las miradas sonrientes de sus padres, recordó que aún le quedaba tiempo para vivir, y tenía que aprovecharlo. Todavía tenía presente en la memoria los rostros orgullosos que habían dado la vida por él, y por un mundo mejor…

-¿Harry…?- preguntó Ginny abriendo la puerta con timidez. Harry sonrió al verla y le hizo una seña para que pasara.

La chica se sentó a su lado, y Harry la abrazó por la cintura. No habían tenido ocasión de habla aún, y Harry esperaba que ese fuera el momento.

-¿son tu padres?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad al ver una de la fotografías en donde estaban Lily y James con un pequeño bulto en brazos. Harry asintió.

te pareces mucho a ellos- le dijo la chica pasando con delicadeza un dedo sobre los rostros.

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

siempre me dicen eso, que me parezco bastante a mi padre, pero que tengo los ojos de mi madre.

Ginny sonrió con él. Se miraron largo rato, pero ninguno de los dos encontraba las palabras adecuadas para entablar una conversación.

Pero una vez que nuestro querido héroe dejó el miedo atrás, la besó.

Tan intensamente como aquella vez antes de marcharse, y mientras la besaba, Harry se preguntaba como era que había sobrevivido estar casi un año entero sin sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos.

Ginny sentía como Harry la asía de la cintura fuertemente como hace meses atrás, y como sus bocas se unían en un largo en intenso baile que solo ellos conocían.

Ambos acabaron tumbados en la cama, casi uno encima del otro sin parar de besarse. Cuando reaccionaron, se separaron lentamente y se miraron. Estaban muy desarreglados, pero eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Te extrañé tanto…- le dijo Harry acariciándole el rostro delicadamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra mantenía su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Ginny lo abrazó de repente, pegando su cuerpo completamente al de él, y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del muchacho, que le devolvía el abrazo intensamente.

-No te vuelvas a ir, grandísimo tonto- le reprochó Ginny besándole el cuello como buscando una forma de estar más cerca de él.

No tengo ninguna intención de irme de nuevo- confesó Harry embriagándose con ese perfume floral que había sido su tormento durante meses.

Sintió como algo cálido goteaba en su hombro, y la chica que sostenía entre sus brazos comenzó a temblar un poco, y Harry fue lo suficientemente inteligente para quedarse callado y solamente continuarla abrazando con más intensidad, si es que eso era ya posible. Recordó que algo parecido había ocurrido con Ron y Hermione horas atrás…

♥ _FLASH BACK __♥_

_El trío dorado acababa de bajar del despacho del director (xD ya saben, en el último capi), Hermione iba entre ellos, tomándole a cada quien una mano. _

_Se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor y se sentaron en un sillón donde cómodamente cabían los 3. Hermione no les había soltado de las manos. _

_No puedo creer que todo acabó- dijo de súbito._

_-Dímelo a mí- contestó Harry tocándose la cicatriz en acto reflejo. _

_tendremos más tiempo libre ahora¿no?- trató de animar Ron._

_Harry rió, pero ambos se percataron de que Hermione los apretaba más de las manos, y vieron como unas débiles lágrimas Caían sobre sus pálidas y algo sucias mejillas._

_Ron la abrazó, y eso fue una señal más que suficiente de que Harry ya debía irse, no sin antes claro, guiñarle un ojo a su amigo en signo de complicidad que él devolvió gustoso antes de abrazar a la chica con más fuerza._

♥ _FIN DE FLASH BACK __♥_

Un rato después, Ginny se calmó, pero siguió aferrada a Harry como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Hueles bien- dijo la chica en un susurro más para ella misma que para Harry, pero haciendo que este se sonrojara.

¿humm? – dijo tratando de sonar despistado.

Olvídalo- dijo la chica aflojando un poco el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos, sólo que esos molestos cristales de las gafas molestaban bastante su campo de visión.

Harry sintió como Ginny le quitaba lentamente las gafas y las aventaba en un rincón de la cama; pese a no traerlas puestas, el chico podía distinguir a la chica perfectamente con todos los rasgos de su cara que le gustaría conocer más de lo que ya conocía.

Distinguió en sus ojos una mirada de profundo alivio y tristeza, pero también un brillo particular que tanto le gustaba de ella.

Vio sus ojos un tanto humedecidos por efecto del llanto de momentos antes, y súbitamente se sintió enternecido. Besó ambos párpados de la chica con delicadeza. Había cerrado lo ojos al ver que Harry se proponía besarla. El chico hizo un lento movimiento de sus ojos a su boca, mientras sus manos no dejaban de abrazarla.

-Me fascina tu perfume- dijo entre el beso sin poder contenerse a expresar lo que llevaba pensando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ginny soltó una risita.

-lo olvidaba- dijo de pronto – Mamá dijo que en media hora teníamos que reunirnos allá abajo. No se para que, pero…

Harry refunfuñó.

-pero estoy muy a gusto aquí contigo- rezongó.

-sobrevivirás- dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco divertida- pero anda, vamos que si no mi madre se molestará y está más que sensible últimamente.

Harry asintió.

-buen chico- dijo Ginny burlona, harry le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

Se pusieron en pie y se arreglaron un poco. Se tomaron de la mano para salir, y estaban por salir de la habitación, cuando…

-¿Ginny…?

-¿sí?

Harry la besó. Un beso que a Ginny le pareció entre apasionado y tierno, pero sobre todo, muy romántico, pues ahora la luz de la inmensa luna llenaba todo el cuarto. Harry la arrinconó contra la puerta mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura. Se separaron lentamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya era suficiente.

-Te quiero- susurró Harry al oído de la chica.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello

yo también te quiero- contestó.

Y…Ginny…yo…- tartamudeó Harry, y a Ginny se le hizo como aquella vez que le pidió que fuera su novia la primera vez.

¿si?- trató de ayudar Ginny un poco, totalmente embriagada por el olor de esa loción tan masculina que tanto adoraba ella.

¿quieres volver conmigo?- dijo entre nervioso y emocionado. Lo había estado pensando mucho, y ya habían perdido bastante tiempo desde que todo había acabado.

-tal vez…- contestó ella acariciándole el cuello sensualmente- si me das otra razón…

"ohhh Merlín…" pensó Harry. Si seguía acariciándolo de esa manera no sabía que podría suceder después, tal vez los echarían de menos los demás unas cuantas horas. No, no, debía dejar de pensar en eso…

-sólo…- dijo Ginny- dame un buen, largo y detallado relato de su viaje para ver si valió la pena estar tan preocupada por ti.

- te lo prometo- dijo Harry con una mano en el corazón- palabra de Merodeador (xD arriba!!)

- palabra ¿de qué?- preguntó ella confusa.

Harry rió y la volvió a besar. Si, en definitiva tendrían una charla bastante larga…

_**FIN.**_

**HOLA!!!**

Este es el primer Fic que publico. Es un one-shot de mi pareja preferida Harry/Ginny. Es cortito, pero espero hacer un fanfic más largo cuando los profesores dejen de pasarse con la tarea…

Ojala que les haya gustado y me dejen unos lindos reviews!!!

Se despide…

MerodeaLuna7…


	2. Entre el amor y la amistad

Entre amor y amistad

Entre amor y amistad.

Harry sentía como las gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus pálidas mejillas, y como todas las intensas emociones que yacían en su interior afloraban de golpe.

Miraba el salón de los que habían caído en la guerra. Estaba llena de fotografías en movimiento, desde Dobby, el elfo doméstico, hasta Lily y James Potter.

Toda la familia Weasley (o lo que quedaba de ella) admiraba el cuadro de Fred, que los miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como su estuviera planeando una nueva travesura.

Harry caminó hacia Hermione, que también lloraba. Ambos estaban lo más apartados posible de la familia, que lloraba en silencio mientras recordaban tiempos más felices.

-¿vamos afuera?- preguntó Harry a su amiga tímidamente. Hermione sólo sonrió.

Una vez en los jardines, se dedicaron a observar el hermoso atardecer que se cernía sobre ellos mostrándoles un espectáculo de grandiosos colores que se complementaban unos a otros. Parecía como si también el cielo estuviera celebrando que la guerra ya había finalizado.

Luego de un rato en silencio, Harry dijo:

¿Hermione…?- la chica volteó con interés- yo… quiero darte las gracias- terminó sin titubear

hoo, harry- dijo ella conmovida- no tienes por qué…

claro que tengo de que agradecerte- dijo Harry casi indignado- sé que tuviste tus dudas y demás, pero siempre estuviste a mi lado.

La chica solamente lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿para qué está la familia?- dijo hermione entre sollozando y riendo, siendo acompañada por harry, su casi hermano, a quien quería como si en verdad lo fuera.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, y cuando dejaron de abrazarse, salió a relucir un tema que Hermione no se esperaba.

-¿al fin son novios tú y Ron?- preguntó Harry con simpleza, como si del clima se tratara.

Hermione tuvo un gran sonrojo marca Weasley, haciendo que Harry soltara una carcajada.

no hemos hablado de eso- murmuró la chica ruborizada.

Sería genial que ambos salieran juntos- dijo Harry de todocorazón, a lo que su amiga sonrió.

¿y tú y Ginny…?- preguntó Hermione con cautela.

Seremos novios de nuevo en cuanto le cuente todo lo que vivimos- suspiró Harry con cansancio.

Al menos será mucho más fácil explicarlo que vivirlo- bromeó Hermione para infundirle ánimos.

Harry rió.

si, al menos eso me consuela- contestó.

La quieres mucho ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione un momento después.

Bastante- contestó nuestro héroe con una sonrisa boba en la cara- es algo que nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir- confesó con timidez.

Sé lo que se siente- suspiró Hermione.

Harry solo ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

bueno…pero prométeme que seré su padrino de bodas.

Jajaja no elegiría a nadie más, créeme.- Rió Hermione. – y dime…¿me prometes que seré madrina de al menos uno de tus hijos?- preguntó inocentemente

Harry hizo como que se quedaba pensando

-mmm no lo sé Hermione- contestó – eso tengo que discutirlo con Ginny

Hermione soltó una carcajada

además- continuó Harry pícaramente- no me importaría ser el padrino de Hermy y Ronnie Jr.

¿quién dice que me casaré con él?- preguntó la chica golpeándolo en el hombro divertida.

Está escrito en la estrellas, querida- dijo Harry con una muy mala imitación de Trelawney.

Ambos rieron hasta que el estómago les dolió.

H G H G H G H G H G H G

Harry escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente, así que se volvió y vió a Ginny parada en la puerta con la mirada tímida y rezagada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry acercándose a la chica.

-te sonará tonto- dijo ella cohibida- pero me sentía sola en mi dormitorio y…

Harry le sonrió con cariño.

-yo no tengo ningún problema en que te quedes, pero si Ron…

- ohh, por él no te preocupes- dijo pícaramente- está muy ocupado allá abajo durmiendo con Hermione en sus brazos y te aseguro que de allí no se mueve- terminó con una risita.

Harry hizo pucherito.

me convertí en el amigo abandonado- dijo con falsa tristeza.

Y…- comenzó Ginny acercándose provocativamente a él-¿ese amigo quiere algo de compañía?- terminó con sus labios muy cerca de los de Harry. Ambos se miraban a los ojos.

No me importaría para nada- contestó Harry arrinconándola contra la pared de nuevo.

Ginny trató de reprimir un bostezo.

anda, vamos a dormir- le dijo Harry sonriendo. La cargó en brazos y la recostó en su cama, corrió las cobijas y la arropó con delicadeza; se acostó a su lado y la abrazó por la espalda, hundiendo su nariz en su suave y fragante cabello, para aspirar su aroma.

¿Harry?- llamó ella sin pizca de sueño en la voz.

¿si?- preguntó el chico embriagado por el tenue aroma a flores.

Estaba pensando- siguió la chica encarándolo - que no tienes por qué contarme todo de una sola vez, ya tendremos tiempo.

Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza.

yo también pensaba que teníamos tiempo- dijo acariciándole una mejilla con el pulgar. – pero yo quiero contarte Ginny- explicó- quiero y necesito que sepas todo lo que sucedió estos meses. Fue complicado, y tal vez muchas de las cosas te vallan a sonar a locura, pero pasó todo lo que tenía que pasar, sólo que hay muchas que me gustaría cambiar – dijo casi con desesperación. – tú fuiste la razón por la que sobreviví. Cuando estaba punto de morir, sólo pensaba en tus labios, en tus dulces labios rozando los míos. Eres todo para mí- terminó con sinceridad. Había hablado desde el fondo de su corazón, y miraba a su chica como si fuera lo más maravilloso del universo (xD ¡¡ quiero un Harry!! No a estos babosos de mi escuela!! Buaaa).

Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche. Harry veía a Ginny a la luz de la vela que estaba en su mesita de noche. A parte de eso, todo estaba a obscuras, pues al parecer, las nubes habían tapado la luna, cubriendo su suave brillo plateado.

El cabello de la chica desprendía una luz nacarada y su piel un color muy cálido.

Harry acarició el largo cabello de la chica con dulzura, a la vez que sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica, que iba cubierto con un camisón muy delgado, corto y ajustado en algunas partes. Tenía los 3 botones del pecho desabrochados, dejándole a Harry un panorama del que no se podía quejar.

Ginny movió un poco su pierna, rozando la de Harry provocativamente.

Harry tragó saliva. Si seguía, esta vez no se iba a poder contener por mucho que lo intentara.

-¿no era que tenías mucho sueño?- preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

Ginny sonrió con malicia.

-eres tan inocente, Potter…- dijo besándolo en la comisura de los labios sensualmente, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

Gin, sabes que yo nunca haría algo que no quisieras- dijo Harry entrecortadamente.

Ginny sonrió con ternura y se acomodó de modo que quedó encima de Harry, pero sin acostarse completamente sobre él.

Lo besó con cariño e intensidad, y él le devolvió el beso de igual manera, atrayéndola de modo que sus cuerpos quedaron juntos un poco más.

-Te amo- dijo Harry con suavidad a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de ella pensó y reflexionó, y siempre llegaba a esa misma conclusión. Sabía que no era algo para tomarse a la ligera, pero ya no tenía duda.

al diablo con la charla – soltó Ginny – quiero salir contigo de nuevo.

Harry la miró e invirtió las posiciones quedando él encima de ella, y la miró con intensidad. Ginny puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y le susurró dulcemente al oído:

-También te amo, Harry.

El chico que vivió sonrió como nunca, y luego de eso ninguno fue responsable de sus acciones.

Esa noche hicieron el amor, la primera vez para ambos, bajo las finas sábanas blancas de la cama de Harry, iluminados sólo con esa única vela que se consumía lentamente, dándole un ambiente más romántico a la escena de esos dos chicos , entregados por completo a las caricias y muestras de amor del otro.

Nuestro héroe despertó cerca de las seis de la mañana y miró a la chica de su lado, que dormía placidamente completamente desnuda, pero con sus labios rojos curvados en una sonrisa tranquila.

Al verla, Harry sonrió también, convencido definitivamente de que esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Le dio un beso a Ginny en la frente y miró la vela de su mesita, que estaba completamente derretida.

-¿y bien?- preguntó Ginny luego de un rato de haber despertado. Harry la miró confundido - ¿Qué es eso de merodeador?- concluyó.

Harry rió y comenzó a contarle todo sobre sus padres y los merodeadores, y hasta contó la historia de Snape, y eso fue lo que la convenció de cómo tenían que llamarse sus hijos (xD mírenla!! Pillina jajaja pues en que piensa?? Jeje).

Nadie fue testigo de lo que sucedió esa noche, y nadie lo supo hasta mucho tiempo después, sólo esa vela que se convirtió en no más que cera derretida, que observó todo desde primera fila, mientras su débil llama se extinguía cada vez más, guardando el secreto de aquellos dos enamorados.

_**FIN.**_

Hola!!

Perdonen por no haber dado señales de vida en mucho tiempo jeje pero es que mi vida se tornó muy complicada cuando me metí a un concurso de química contra otras escuelas que resultó ser un fiasco, y entre tanta hipocresía, lágrimas, peleas y demás, pues no hay mucho tiempo para hacer nada :s

Bien, decidí hacer una segunda parte, pero ya no habrá más de este Fic. La inspiración no dio para más y no quiero forzar mucho mi pobre cerebro que tiene 2 exámenes de admisión que presentar :s

Contesto Reviews!!

**Luni Mooney – Tamy la grosa-** : hola!!

Muchas gracias por haber sido mi primer review, en serio. Ojala y nos sigamos escribiendo, por que no has actualizado jeje. Te tengo mucho cariño y a ver cuando nos encontramos de nuevo. Mil besos!!

**Hermioneyron**: hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review. Y lo siento mucho, pero no creo estar lo suficientemente capacitada para escribir un Hr/R. creo que simplemente no me inspiro con ellos :s perdón .

**lunatik tonks**: 4ver luna!! Siempre tan incondicional mi kerida amiwa. Gracias por tu review jiji ya vez que decidí hacer la segunda parte :p

**Icy****: **hay está tu segunda parte!!  ojala te haya gustado jeje por que no me había planteado seguirla, pero es lo que el público quiera. Besos!!

**Geila Potter-Weasley****: **hola!! Si, lo sé. Hay muchas teorías de cómo volvieron, y yo tmb tengo muchas. Me alegro de que te gustara y espero que te haya gustado esta segunda parte hecha a la carrera jaja hasta luego!!

**Lali Evans: **hola!! Gracias por tu review. Ojala te guste esta segunda parte. Seguimos en contacto. Bye!!

**Flor**: no tengo palabras. GRACIAS!!

**la gordita**: perdona!! Yo tmb keria escribir algo más largo, pero ya vez que el tiempo no lo permite jeje. Muchas gracias por tu hermosisimo review!!


End file.
